psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Language: Computational linguistics
Computational linguistics See also Bibliography Key texts – Books Additional material – Books Key texts – Papers Additional material - Papers These papers are available at Cogprints *Cangelosi, Angelo and Parisi, Domenico (2002) Computer simulation: A new scientific approach to the study of language evolution, in Cangelosi, Angelo and Parisi, Domenico, Eds. Simulating the Evolution of Language, chapter 1, pages pp. 3-28. Springer Verlag. *Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1997) Current Approaches to Punctuation in Computational Linguistics. Computers and the Humanities 30(6):pp. 457-469. *Schirra, Jörg R.J. (1993) A Contribution to Reference Semantics of Spatial Prepositions: The Visualization Problem and its Solution in VITRA, in Zelinsky-Wibbelt, Cornelia, Eds. The Semantics of Prepositions -- From Mental Processing to Natural Language Processing, pages pp. 471-515. Mouton de Gruyter. *Stepak, Asa (2003) A Proposed Mathematical Theory Explaining Word Order Typology. *Keller, Eric and Zellner, Brigitte (1996) A Timing Model for Fast French. Keller, E., & Zellner, B. (1996). A timing model for fast French. York Papers in Linguistics, 17, University of York. 53-75 17:pp. 53-75. *Bayraktar, Murat and Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1998) An Analysis of English Punctuation: The Special Case of Comma. International Journal of Corpus Linguistics 3(1):pp. 33-57. *Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1996) An Information-Based Treatment of Punctuation. In Proceedings ICML '96: Second International Conference on Mathematical Linguistics, pages pp. 93-94, Tarragona, Spain. *Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1998) An Information-Based Treatment of Punctuation in Discourse Representation Theory, in Martin-Vide, Carlos, Eds. Mathematical and Computational Analysis of Natural Language, chapter 24, pages pp. 359-373. John Benjamins Publishing Company, Amsterdam/Philadelphia. *Muskens, Reinhard (1991) Anaphora and the Logic of Change, in van Eijck, Jan, Eds. Logics in AI, Proceedings of JELIA '90, volume 478 of Lecture Notes in Computer Science, pages pp. 412-427. Springer-Verlag. *Vogt, Paul (2003) Anchoring of semiotic symbols. Robotics and Autonomous Systems 43(2):pp. 109-120. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1993) BABY-SIT: A Computational Medium Based on Situations. In Dekker, Paul and Stokhof, Martin, Eds. Proceedings Ninth Amsterdam Colloquium, pages pp. 665-681, Amsterdam, The Netherlands. *Akman, Varol (1995) Book Review -- Hans Kamp and Uwe Reyle, From Discourse to Logic: Introduction to Model-theoretic Semantics of Natural Language, Formal Logic and Discourse Representation Theory. Computational Linguistics 21(2):pp. 265-268. *Akman, Varol (1999) Book Review--Ronald Cole (editor-in-chief), Joseph Mariani, Hans Uszkoreit, Annie Zaenen, and Victor Zue, eds., Survey of the State of the Art in Human Language Technology. Computational Linguistics 25(1):pp. 161-164. *Vogt, Paul (2000) Bootstrapping grounded symbols by minimal autonomous robots. Evolution of Communication 4(1):pp. 89-118. *Muskens, Reinhard (1994) Categorial Grammar and Discourse Representation Theory. In Proceedings COLING 94, pages pp. 508-514, Kyoto. *Kashkin, Vyacheslav B. (1998) Choice Factors in Translation. Target 10:pp. 95-111. *Turney, Peter D. and Littman, Michael L. and Bigham, Jeffrey and Shnayder, Victor (2004) Combining Independent Modules in Lexical Multiple-Choice Problems, in Nicolov, Nicolas and Botcheva, Kalina and Angelova, Galia and Mitkov, Ruslan, Eds. Recent Advances in Natural Language Processing III: Selected Papers from RANLP 2003, pages pp. 101-110. John Benjamins. *Turney, Peter and Littman, Michael and Bigham, Jeffrey and Shnayder, Victor (2003) Combining independent modules to solve multiple-choice synonym and analogy problems . In Proceedings International Conference on Recent Advances in Natural Language Processing (RANLP-03), pages pp. 482-489, Borovets, Bulgaria. *Muskens, Reinhard (1996) Combining Montague Semantics and Discourse Representation. Linguistics and Philosophy 19:pp. 143-186. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1994) Computational Situation Theory. SIGART Bulletin 5(4):pp. 4-17. *Turney, Peter D. and Littman, Michael L. (2005) Corpus-based Learning of Analogies and Semantic Relations. Machine Learning 60(1-3):pp. 251-278. *Ramus, Franck and Nespor, Marina and Mehler, Jacques (1999) Correlates of linguistic rhythm in the speech signal. *Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1998) Dashes as Typographical Cues for the Information Structure. In Proceedings ITALLC '98: Third Conference on Information-Theoretic Approaches to Logic, Language, and Computation, pages pp. 209-223, Hsitou, Taiwan. *Muskens, Reinhard and Krahmer, Emiel (1998) Description Theory, LTAGs and Underspecified Semantics. In Proceedings Fourth International Workshop on Tree Adjoining Grammars and Related Frameworks, pages pp. 112-115, Philadelphia, PA. *Cangelosi, Angelo (2001) Evolution of communication and language using signals, symbols and words. IEEE Transactions on Evolutionary Computation 5(2). *Turney, Peter D. (2006) Expressing Implicit Semantic Relations without Supervision. In Proceedings 21st International Conference on Computational Linguistics and 44th Annual Meeting of the Association for Computational Linguistics (ACL-06), pages pp. 313-320, Sydney, Australia. *Stepak, Asa M (2004) Frequency Value Grammar and Information Theory. *Vogt, Paul (2003) Grounded lexicon formation without explicit reference transfer: who's talking to who?. In Proceedings 7th European Conference on Artificial Life, ECAL 2003. *Turney, Peter D. (2004) Human-Level Performance on Word Analogy Questions by Latent Relational Analysis. Technical Report ERB-1118, NRC-47422, Institute for Information Technology, National Research Council of Canada. *Prince, Christopher G. and Mislivec, Eric J. (2001) Humanoid Theory Grounding. In Proceedings Humanoids 2001: The Second IEEE-RAS International Conference on Humanoid Robots, pages pp. 377-383, Tokyo, Japan. *Say, Bilge and Akman, Varol (1996) Information-Based Aspects of Punctuation. In Jones, Bernard, Eds. Proceedings ACL/SIGPARSE International Meeting on Punctuation in Computational Linguistics, pages pp. 49-56, Santa Cruz, California. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1996) Information-Oriented Computation with BABY-SIT, in Seligman, Jerry and Westerstahl, Dag, Eds. Logic, Language and Computation, chapter 2, pages pp. 19-34. CSLI Publications, Stanford University, Stanford, California. *Vogt, Paul and Coumans, Hans (2003) Investigating social interaction strategies for bootstrapping lexicon development. Journal of Artificial Societies and Social Simulation 6(1). *Vogt, Paul (2003) Iterated learning and grounding: from holistic to compositional languages. In Proceedings European Summer School in Logic, Language and Information. *Freedman, David A. and Wang, William (1996) Language polygenesis: A probabilistic model. Anthropological Science 104:pp. 131-137. *Turney, Peter and Littman, Michael (2003) Learning Analogies and Semantic Relations. Technical Report NRC-46488; ERB-1103, National Research Council of Canada, Institute for Information Technology. *Turney, Peter and Littman, Michael (2003) Measuring praise and criticism: Inference of semantic orientation from association. ACM Transactions on Information Systems (TOIS) 21(4):pp. 315-346. *Turney, Peter D. (2005) Measuring Semantic Similarity by Latent Relational Analysis. In Proceedings Nineteenth International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence (IJCAI-05), pages pp. 1136-1141, Edinburgh, Scotland. *Surav, Mehmet and Akman, Varol (1995) Modeling Context with Situations. In Brezillon, Partick and Abu-Hakima, Suhayya, Eds. Proceedings IJCAI-95 Workshop on ``Modelling Context in Knowledge Representation and Reasoning'', pages pp. 145-156, Montreal, Canada. *Cangelosi, Angelo (1999) Modeling the evolution of communication: From stimulus associations to grounded symbolic associations. In Floreano, D and Nicoud, J and Mondada, F, Eds. Proceedings ECAL99 European Conference on Artificial Life, pages pp. 654-663, Lausanne (CH). *McNeill, David (1998) Models of Speaking (To Their Amazement) Meet Speech-Synchronized Gestures. *Miikkulainen, Risto and Dyer, Michael G. (1991) Natural Language Processing with Modular Neural Networks and Distributed Lexicon. Cognitive Science 15:pp. 343-399. *Laakso, Aarre (2005) On Parsing CHILDES. *Zellner, Brigitte (1994) Pauses and the temporal structure of speech, in Keller, Eric, Eds. Zellner, B. (1994). Pauses and the temporal structure of speech, in E. Keller (Ed.) Fundamentals of speech synthesis and speech recognition. (pp. 41-62). Chichester: John Wiley., chapter 3, pages pp. 41-62. John Wiley. *Oudeyer, Pierre-Yves (2002) Phonemic Coding Might Result From Sensory-Motor Coupling Dynamics. In Hallam, B. Hallam, D. Floreano, J. Hallam, G. Hayes, J-A. Meyer, Eds. Proceedings 7th International Conference on the Simulation of Adaptive Behavior, pages pp. 406-416. *Mueller, Erik T. (1999) Prospects for in-depth story understanding by computer. *Gopych, Petro M. (2000) Quantitative Neural Network Model of the Tip-of-the-Tongue Phenomenon Based on Synthesized Memory-Psycholinguistic-Metacognitive Approach. In Grabko, Volodymyr, Eds. Proceedings The Second International Conference INTERNET-EDUCATION-SCIENCE (IES-2000): New Informational and Computer Technologies in Education and Science, pages 273, Vinnitsia, Ukraine. *Oliphant, Michael (1988) Rethinking the language bottleneck: Why don't animals learn to communicate?. *Clancey, William J. (1991) Review of Rosenfield's "The Invention of Memory". Artificial Intelligence 50(2):pp. 241-284. *Ersan, Murat and Akman, Varol (1995) Situated Modeling of Epistemic Puzzles. Bulletin of the IGPL 3(1):pp. 51-76. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1997) Situated Nonmonotonic Temporal Reasoning with BABY-SIT. AI Communications 10:pp. 93-109. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1994) Situated Processing of Pronominal Anaphora. In Trost, Harald, Eds. Proceedings KONVENS '94 - 2. Konferenz ``Verarbeitung natuerlicher Sprache'', pages pp. 369-378, Vienna, Austria. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol (1995) Situations and Computation: An Overview of Recent Research. In Griffith, John and Hinrichs, Erhard W. and Nakazawa, Tsuneko, Eds. Proceedings Topics in Constraint Grammar Formalism for Computational Linguistics: Papers Presented at the Workshop on Grammar Formalisms for Natural Language Processing held at ESSLLI-94, Copenhagen, pages pp. 77-106, Copenhagen, Denmark. *Akman, Varol and Surav, Mehmet (1996) Steps toward Formalizing Context. AI Magazine 17(3):pp. 55-72. *Miikkulainen, Risto (1996) Subsymbolic Case-Role Analysis of Sentences with Embedded Clauses. Cognitive Science 20:pp. 47-73. *Cangelosi, Angelo and Harnad, Stevan (2001) The adaptive advantage of symbolic theft over sensorimotor toil: Grounding language in perceptual categories. Evolution of Communication 4(1):pp. 117-142. *Oliphant, Michael (1996) The Dilemma of Saussurean Communication. Biosystems 37(1-2):pp. 31-38. *Vogt, Paul (1998) The evolution of a lexicon and meaning in robotic agents through self-organization. *Hurford, Jim (1998) The interaction between numerals and nouns. *Oliphant, Michael (1988) The learning barrier: Moving from innate to learned systems of communication. *Moscoso del Prado Martin, Fermin and Aleksandar, Kostic and Dusica, Filipovic-Djurdjevic (2006) The Missing Link between Morphemic Assemblies and Behavioral Responses:a Bayesian Information-Theoretical model of lexical processing. *Moscoso del Prado Martin, Dr Fermin and Kostic, Prof Aleksandar and Filipovic-Djurdjevic, Dusica (2006) The Missing Link between Morphemic Assemblies and Behavioral Responses:a Bayesian Information-Theoretical model of lexical processing. *Vogt, Paul (2002) The physical symbol grounding problem. Cognitive Systems Research Journal 3(3):pp. 429-457. *Akman, Varol and Surav, Mehmet (1997) The Use of Situation Theory in Context Modeling. Computational Intelligence: An International Journal 13(3):pp. 427-438. *Jorion, Paul (1998) Thought as word dynamics. *Vogt, Paul (2003) THSim v3.2: The Talking Heads simulation tool. In Proceedings 7th European Conference on Artificial Life, ECAL 2003. *Tin, Erkan and Akman, Varol and Ersan, Murat (1995) Towards Situation-Oriented Programming Languages. ACM SIGPLAN Notices 30(1):pp. 27-36. *Turney, Peter D. (2004) Word Sense Disambiguation by Web Mining for Word Co-occurrence Probabilities. In Proceedings Third International Workshop on the Evaluation of Systems for the Semantic Analysis of Text (SENSEVAL-3), pages pp. 239-242, Barcelona, Spain. *Fulda, Joseph S. (1998) Working with Constrained Systems: A Review of A. K. Joshi's IJCAI-97 Research Excellence Award Acceptance Lecture. In Computers and Society, 28(4) pages pp. 31-31. *Fulda, Joseph S. (1998) Working with Constrained Systems: A Review of A. K. Joshi's IJCAI-97 Research Excellence Award Acceptance Lecture. External links Category:Linguistics